Katarn-class Commando Armor
Katarn-class Commando Armor is the armor used by the Clone Commandos during the Clone Wars and the Imperial Commandos after 19 BBY. It's named after the predatory animal from Kashyyyk. This armor is more expensive and provides better protection than standard stormtrooper armor due to the special composition and novel chemical properties of its armor plates as well as the inclusion of deflector shields. Later, during the Galactic Civil War, another version of Katarn armor was produced, although this resembled Phase II clone trooper armor and the name "Katarn" was only invoked as a reference to the vastly superior commando variant. =Specifications= There are several variations of this armor; the ADSD Katarn armor was designed for deep-space and aquatic infiltration, featuring a fully-pressurized suit with a greater oxygen supply. Night Ops Armor features a special stealth alloy that shields the armor against sensors and makes the wearer almost invisible to the naked eye. Certain features, however, remain constant in all incarnations of the Mark IV armor. Helmet - The helmet of the Katarn-class armor has an internal heads up display that constantly displays tactical data such as the location and distance to a target, the health of the wearer, and the strength of the suit's shielding. The helmet can system link to others through the use of an internal communications antennae allowing each member of a squad to keep track of their comrade's health and location. Specialized internal sensors can detect the make, model, and relative accuracy of every weapon that a commando uses, and can adjust the format of the targeting reticule for differing weapons. The helmet has a built-in filtration system which can extract oxygen from toxic environments. The visor is designed to incorporate electrobinocular and night-vision modes. Body - The body of the armor boasts reinforced duraplast plating for defense against blaster fire and other anti-infantry weapons. Its design includes resistance to extreme heat and cold. The suit can be fully sealed allowing a commando to survive in vacuum for up to 20 minutes. The knuckle plate of the armor features a retractable vibroblade used for close quarter combat and covert encounters. New with the Mark IV armor are bacta injectors at key points of the body that activate if damage is taken. Perhaps the most impressive feature is the thin layer of mimetic cells that covers the armor and helmet. With the appropriate command, the cells can change the color of the armor as needed (usually to matte black or a camouflage variant). Backpack - The Backpack features specialized ammunition cartridges that hold various types of ammo, and is reconfigurable for many different missions. An extra oxygen tank for aquatic and space-borne environments, a large bacta dispenser for augmented healing, or even an external communications array for long distance communications (i.e. subspace transmissions). =History= Mark II Katarn Armor - Issued circa four months after the Battle of Geonosis, was reinforced against Verpine Shatter Guns (magnetically accelerated projectiles) and EMP weaponry, following recommendations made by Omega Squad after their tour on Qiilura. Mark III Katarn Armor - Issued circa ten months after the Battle of Geonosis, featured further enhancements, being blaster resistant against ordnance up to laser cannon rounds and light grenades. Its incredible resistance to damage was exemplified during a noted operation where commando Fi Skirata threw himself onto a explosive, managing to survive only being badly shaken. Mark IV Katarn Armor - Developed by the Imperial Department of Military Research, this armor is not only more streamlined than previous versions, while retaining the features of earlier models, but Imperial technicians were able to include a couple of new items, namely automated bacta injectors and mimetic cells. =Sources= *Wookieepedia